


inside the fire

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One-Shot, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to inside the fire by disturbed. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inside the fire

**Author's Note:**

> So sad.

Dean walks into the bunker he feels something is off and let's the weapons fall to the ground. “(Y/N)!?" he runs into your room.

“NOO!!" He screams as he sees you hung chair tilted over. He cuts you down crying he holds you close. “Baby why..."

He takes you to the bathtub to clean you off. “(Y/n)... why would you..." He said cleaning your body.

He called Sam and Kevin into your room. Crying here tells them the news. Sam sighs and tries to comfort him. He pulls away from Sam and leaves the bunker.

“Dean! Where are you going!? Dean!" Kevin tries to stop him.

~~~~~ after the funeral~~~~~

Dean didn't attend the funeral. Sam was worried and kept am eye on him for the most part.

Dean drank himself to sleep each night. Crying only when he stumbled into his room. Having nightmares of you hanging yourself over and over.

He stopped crying after 5 months and went out a lot.

“Listen hear you son of a bitch you bring her back!" He spay at a cross-roads demon. Crowley appeared behind him. “I ordered them not to bring her back." He said and dodged his punches. “Why?!" He asked trying to at least hurt Crowley. “Because it's driving you crazy.. you'll never see her again." He smiled. “unless you want to take your place in the fire with her." He smirks knowing Dean will do anything. “Fine" Dean said. 

“Good all you have to do is kill yourself. Where she did."  
He smirked and disappeared. Dean yelled and drove back to the bunker.

He arrived throwing things around breaking things. Grabbing a shot gun and the last bottle of whiskey. He downed the bottle.

Stumbling into your room he heard Crowley egging him on. “Come on Dean. Do it. She'll be waiting for you. Do it Dean! Do it. Give your soul to me Dean." He smiled wickedly waiting for him to do it. 

He opened his mouth, put the barrel in and pulled the trigger.


End file.
